Presentimiento
by Hatake Izumi
Summary: No puedo detenerme. Debo estar junto a ella / Lo sé… pero estas ganas de verla hacen que no pueda parar de correr / Te he extrañado más de lo que me imaginaba / No Sakura, tú eres la que me haces feliz a mi… y no sabes cuánto / Tenía el presentimiento que esto sería mas difícil de lo que pensé. [KakaSaku][Historias][Family][Post 4ta Guerra]
1. Presentimiento I

Hola! ¿Como están todos? Espero que bien!

Bueno hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble que básicamente es solo una locura que se me ocurrió y quise ponerla en palabras. En realidad todo comenzó leyendo las maravillosas historias de una genial escritora llamada Kakatsushi (si son amantes del fandom Kakasaku, les recomiendo que lean sus historias, en especial "Sana y Salva" que es con la cual me enamoró). Así que, muchas gracias a ella que me trajo la inspiración para escribir esto.

Advertencia: MUCHAS FLORES Y CORAZONES SEÑORES. Si no son amantes de las historias melosas y llenas de amor, este fic no es para ustedes. OJO, el fic no esta exento de tener uno que otro error ortográfico.

Sin mas que decir, los dejo leer. Espero con muchas ansias que me dejen su opinión por review :) Muchas gracias a todos desde ya y disfruten!

Ja Ne!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Presentimiento**

10.09 PM.

El viaje de vuelta nos había llevado un poco más de lo que calculamos gracias al clima.

Hacía años que no caía tanta nieve en el País de Fuego y justo quedamos en medio de una tormenta al segundo día de nuestro viaje de vuelta de la reunión de los Kages, esta vez en la Aldea de la Roca.

Mi equipo estaba formado por cinco Anbus, tres Jounin y mi asistente Shizune, estábamos totalmente agotados por el exhaustivo viaje entre capas y capas de nieve pero no podíamos detenernos.

 _No puedo detenerme._ _Debo estar junto a ella._

Miré preocupado a Pakkun en mi hombro, que se refugiaba del viento debajo de mi sombrero y mi abrigo blanco característico del Hokage. Él me devolvió la mirada adivinando lo que pensaba y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya basta Kakashi, te dije que todo esta bien. ¡Hombre! debes tranquilizarte.

Hice caso omiso a su comentario y miré al frente, exhalando un largo suspiro. Claramente no había sido buena idea aceptar hacer este viaje en estas épocas. Había previsto que algo así pasaría, pero me dejé convencer que los viajes como estos –salvando algún que otro problemilla en el camino- no deberían ser tan imprecedibles. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que iba a pasarme justo este día viajando?

Maldito Naruto y su discurso de "lo que un Hokage responsable haría"; desde que le dije que comenzaría a entrenarlo para ser futuro Hokage, se tomaba el tema muy enserio y me reprendía cada vez que podía junto a Iruka por mis "irresponsables acciones". Iba a vengarme de él pronto mandándolo a hacer alguna que otra tonta misión de rango C o D.

¡Ja! Imaginarlo a futuro Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, buscando un gato extraviado me trajo recuerdos; había pasado todo el viaje rememorando desde esas tontas primeras misiones de mi viejo equipo 7, hasta esa última batalla en la cuarta guerra.

Un sabor amargo me quedó en la boca, y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

 _¿Por qué de todos los días del año, justamente_ _este_ _yo no pude estar a su lado?_

Naruto me había asegurado que él se iba a encargar del tema, que se aseguraría que este día no iban a estar solos y todo eso. Pero aún no podía dejar de pensar, mi cabeza estuvo a mil por hora todo el maldito día, así que no quería imaginar como ellos se sentirían.

Faltaba una hora todavía para llegar a la Aldea y mis pies parecían que iban a salir corriendo solos en cualquier momento.

Ya Hatake, Pakkun tiene razón. Debía tranquilizarme porque de nada servía ponerme más ansioso aún.

Me reí de mi mismo, ¿desde cuando Hatake Kakashi estaba tan alterado? Bueno, es que en los últimos meses definitivamente no me reconocía a mi mismo. Se me revolvían las tripas al pensar que ella me necesitaría y yo no estaría presente.

 _¿Y si yo estaba lejos y ella…?_

¡No! No debo pensar en esas cosas. Si Pakkun me aseguraba que todo estaba bien, entonces no había razón para alterarse. Además, según Tsunade, aún faltaba más tiempo.

Pensando el lado positivo, el ser Hokage me permitiría estar en la Aldea todo el tiempo y no tener que hacer misiones tediosas lejos de casa. Solo un par de viajes al año y ya, luego me la pasaba todo el día asignando misiones y haciendo papelerío aburrido.

 _Este va a ser un año movido._

Gracias a Kami los exámenes Chunnin iban a realizarse esta vez en la Aldea de la Hoja por lo que era un viaje menos que realizar. Lo que significaba que iba a pasar menos tiempo alejados de _ellos._

Solo este viaje fue el más importante por lo que no podía rechazarlo: el encuentro de los Kages conmemorando los cinco años de la finalización de la cuarta guerra. Lo hacíamos todos los años para afianzar el vinculo formado entre los Países y conmemorar a los caídos.

Recordé esa época, la oportunidad que tuve de reencontrarme con Obito definitivamente había cambiado mi vida por completo. Sonreí, si estuviera aquí seguramente estaría enfadado y regañándome por el horrible trabajo que hago como Hokage.

Pero al recordar la guerra, recordé de nuevo el día de hoy. Suspiré pesadamente, volviendo la preocupación a mí ser.

Hoy se cumplieron exactamente 5 años que Sasuke Uchiha había muerto en la guerra.

 _Y yo estuve lejos de ellos todo el día._

.

.

.

11.43 PM.

Por fin llegábamos a las puertas de la Aldea. Les agradecí a todos por el gran trabajo durante el viaje y los desligué de sus obligaciones para que vayan a sus hogares.

Era casi medianoche y caían tranquilos copos de nieve del cielo. Yo saltaba entre los techos para llegar lo antes posible a casa, mientras Pakkun me seguía de cerca mirándome con esa cara de "eres patético Kakashi".

 _Lo sé… pero estas ganas de verla hacen que no pueda parar de correr._

Vivíamos en una simple casa de dos pisos cerca de la Torre del Hokage, al asumir el mando no tuve intenciones de mudarme a la Villa del Hokage porque me parecía demasiado ostentosa y grande.

Además estábamos felices con nuestro hogar. Tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, junto un living comedor y un buen patio trasero. Era todo lo que necesitábamos.

Vi a lo lejos la luz prendida del pórtico que iluminaba la puerta principal. Cuando tenía misiones o viajaba, ella decía que la dejaba prendida para que pueda encontrar el camino a casa sano y salvo. Sonreí al recordar que ella me estaba esperando y con un gran salto llegué por fin.

Abrí la puerta delantera e inmediatamente sentí el calor que emanaba la chimenea, calentando todo el ambiente e iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Me saqué el uniforme de Hokage y el chaleco colgándolo en un pequeño armario al lado de la entrada, y me saqué las sandalias ninja; mientras Pakkun se sacudía la nieve de las patas.

-Pakkun, ¿dónde están…?

-Arriba –Dijo sin esperar a que termine la pregunta, mientras tácitamente se recostaba en la alfombra frente al fuego para calentarse y descansar.

Claro, seguramente aprovecharon que yo no estaba para escabullirse.

Pasé por la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua e intentar calmar mi respiración luego de la corrida que me pegué desde la entrada de la Aldea para llegar aquí, y vi que arriba de la mesada había un recipiente con comida.

Sonreí y la guardé en el refrigerador, no tenía hambre. Solo quería asegurarme de que ella estaba bien y descansar en nuestra cama.

En el fregadero había una pila de platos sucios y la mesa del comedor era un desastre. Seguramente se habían quedado comiendo juntos hasta tarde y no habían echo ni tiempo de lavar ni acomodar nada.

 _Gracias Naruto, por no dejarla sola._

Subí las escaleras y entré en nuestra habitación. La luz de la luna atravesaba la ventana e iluminaba tenuemente parte del cuarto. Y al fin, luego de una semana ansiando este momento, allí estaba.

Su bella silueta era delimitada por las sábanas al compás de una respiración tranquila y profunda; estaba recostado de lado, de espaldas a mí y su hermoso cabello largo y rosado se esparcía en la almohada.

Definitivamente esta mujer me volvía loco, nunca había estado tan aliviado de saber que estaba bien.

Entonces reparé de mala gana en los siete intrusos que Sakura tenía alrededor. Dormidos y ocupando toda la cama estaban mis siete perros ninja que había dejado con Sakura durante mi viaje para que cuiden de ella.

Apenas puse un pie dentro de la habitación los siete dirigieron sus cabezas hacia donde estaba yo y comenzaron a mover sus rabos, contentos de ver a su dueño supongo.

Ya le había dicho mil veces que no los malacostumbre dejándolos dormir en la cama, pero siempre que yo no estaba hacía de las suyas. Ninguno hizo el ademán de levantarse, así que me tocaría hacer el papel de malvado y echarlos.

Me acerqué a la cama haciendo ademanes con mis manos para que salgan de la habitación y, de mala manera, comenzaron a bajarse uno por uno para ser exiliados a la alfombra del living, donde estaba Pakkun.

El último fue Buru, que al bajarse movió toda la cama gracias a su gran tamaño haciendo que Sakura se revuelva entre las sábanas.

Maldición, no quería despertarla.

-¿Kakashi? –Murmuró mientras algo dormida, miraba de reojo sobre su hombro para asegurarse que era yo.

Rápidamente subí a la cama y me senté detrás de ella, mirándola y asegurándome que estaba bien, mientras le peinaba un par de mechones acomodándolos fuera de su cara así la veía mejor.

-No te levantes –Dije suavemente mientras me agachaba y, bajándome la mascara, depositaba un beso en su frente– ¿Como te encuentras?

-Estamos bien –Respondió mientras me miraba adormilada con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me era imposible no contagiarme de su sonrisa, mientras pasaba mi mano por su abultado vientre que denotaban sus 7 meses de embarazo. Pero como era una mujer muy cabeza dura, dificultosamente se sentó en la cama y, posando sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, me besó dulcemente.

Pareciera como si mi corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente, luego de una semana sin siquiera escucharlo.

 _Te he extrañado más de lo que me imaginaba._

-Te extrañé –Me dijo al oído mientras se abrazaba a mi firmemente, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Segura estas bien? –Pregunté preocupado, no era bueno para ella ni para el bebé que este angustiada o triste. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y me abrazó más fuerte aún si cabía.- Y ¿cómo está tu espalda?

-Un poco mejor.

Descansé mi barbilla en su cabeza y pasé mis manos por su dorso, en un gesto cariñoso.

-Perdón por no haber podido estar aquí justo hoy –Confesé finalmente luego de unos minutos. La verdad, ahora que estaba con ella, me sentía aún peor por no poder haberla acompañado.

-Tranquilo, Naruto y Hinata estuvieron pegado a mí todo el día –Me hablaba alzando la cabeza y mirándome entre mis brazos- Hasta Ino y Sai vinieron a cenar también.

 _Bien, por lo menos no estuvo sola._

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento sintiendo el calor del otro, porque nos necesitábamos luego de pasar tantos días separados. Pasé mis manos de su espalda a meterlas por debajo de su remera de pijama sobre su vientre, todavía me costaba creer que íbamos a ser padres dentro de unos meses.

Comencé a sentir pequeñas pataditas y un calor abrumador me llenó el pecho. Era maravilloso saber que ahí adentro había una parte de mí, que tenía vida y que era mi hijo.

Mi pelirrosa rió dulcemente entre mis brazos al sentir ella también como se movía esa pequeña vida dentro de ella.

-Esta muy inquieto esta noche.

-Si, hace un par de días se está moviendo tanto que no me deja dormir.

Se separó un poco de mi y apoyó sus manos sobre las mías, dirigiéndolas hacia otro lugar de su redondez para sentir mejor.

-Ahí esta su cabeza –Me explicó mientras hacia un poco de presión haciendo que mis manos se hundan unos centímetros en su piel, para sentir algo duro. Luego las dirigió más abajo, al borde de su pantalón pijama repitiendo la presión- Y ahí están sus piecitos. A veces siento como si hiciera presión sobre mi vejiga haciéndome salir corriendo al baño.

Reímos los dos, y no pude evitar mirar su rostro mientras miraba su estómago. Tenía una mirada que no había visto nunca en ella, una mirada que solo una madre podría tener, supongo. Me contagiaba tal grado de paz que a veces me preguntaba si esto, que era tan perfecto, podría durar para siempre.

Ella me miró también y mi corazón dio un vuelco; podría sumergirme en esos hermosos ojos jade y nunca más querer salir.

 _¿Cuánto mas puedo amarte Sakura?_

Sentí otra patada, tan fuerte que me hizo volver mi atención hacia el lugar donde nuestras manos estaban apoyadas.

 _No seas celoso, papá también te amará a ti tanto como a mamá._

Acerqué mi cara a su vientre y apoyé mi mejilla sobre el, entre nuestras manos. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de ese momento, mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la mantenía pegada a la mía aún.

Luego de unos segundos abrí mis ojos y miré nuestras manos unidas, apoyadas sobre su vientre y me sentí feliz. Feliz de tenerla a mi lado.

Me levanté y acerque mi rostro al suyo para besarla nuevamente. Era un beso que decía "te extrañé". Yo no era el hombre más romántico, pero encontraba mi propia manera de hacerle saber lo que sentía.

-A dormir, es tarde –Le ordené luego de separarnos, para luego dirigirme a nuestro vestidor.

-Si Hokage-sama –Me respondió burlona mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas nuevamente de lado y tapándose hasta el cuello.

Luego de ponerme mi pijama habitual –una remera gastada y unos pantalones viejos- y lavarme los dientes, me adentré entre las sábanas también. Me situé detrás de ella, y la abracé por detrás.

Al instante sentí el aroma de su cabello e inspiré para llevarlo hacia mi interior, ese olor a Sakura siempre me tranquilizaba y hacía desaparecer todos mis problemas. Como hacía siempre, descansaba una mano en su vientre. En verdad que no paraba de moverse el pequeño allí dentro.

-Buenas noches –Murmuró ya algo adormilada. Yo en respuesta deposité un beso en su mejilla.

Y esa noche dormí pensando en lo impredecible que era el futuro.

Hace cinco años hoy fue uno de los días más terribles de la vida de Sakura. Para mí, era otro de los días mas oscuros de mi vida, que parece se seguían acumulando al pasar de los años.

Pero aquí y ahora, abrazado a la mujer que me salvó de una vida de soledad, tenía el fuerte presentimiento que ya no habrían mas días oscuros en el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Y la firme patada que sentí de mi hijo en el vientre de Sakura, fue una confirmación de ese presentimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Presentimiento II

Hola personas! Bueno, ya sé que dije que iba a ser un one-shot, o drabble, o eso... pero se me ocurrió seguir un poco con la historia, ya que les prometí a los chicos del grupo KakaSaku Spanish que les traería algo un poco más subido de tono para leer. Así que cambié el género del fic a M, entonces les advierto que hay lemmon. Sin nada mas que decir, agradezco a todos por sus reviews :) Espero sus opiniones o criticas a ver que les pareció...

Advertencia: Lemmon. Mucho amor y dulzura. Y posibles errores ortográficos.

Ja Ne!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Presentimiento II**

Ese maldito despertador.

Estiré un poco mi brazo para alcanzarlo en la pequeña mesa de luz a un lado de la cama, lo tomé y lo arrojé firmemente contra la pared, haciendo que el mismo se rompa en pedazos y cese ese molesto sonido que debía escuchar cada mañana.

Me recosté boca arriba nuevamente y me acomodé en mi apetitosa cama.

Por fin algo de paz.

…

Sentí como una almohada aterrizaba sobre mi cara con un poco mas de fuerza que la necesaria. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

Pensándolo bien, hasta podría dormir con la almohada en mi cabeza a estas alturas gracias a lo cansado que estaba.

-Despierta Kakashi –Murmuró soñolienta mi mujer desde el otro extremo de la cama, luego de ver que su primer intento fue fallido.

Pasaron unos minutos donde ninguno de los dos volvió a moverse, y le agradecí a Kami mentalmente. Seguramente Sakura se durmió de nuevo y me dejará en paz.

Entonces comenzó la tortura nuevamente y pensé que tal vez hablé demasiado pronto.

Sakura desde su extremo, comenzó a atraer hacia ella todas las sábanas y el acolchado, haciendo que en unos segundos yo quede totalmente destapado a la merced del frío. Era una malvada cuando quería serlo.

Tal vez hasta podría dormir de esta manera también.

Otra vez pasaron minutos sin movernos, y entonces al ver que su tercer intento de sacarme de la cama fue fallido otra vez, no le quedó otra opción que cambiar de táctica.

Ahora se acomodó muy cerca de mí, acostada de lado. Yo estaba seguro que estaba mirándome pero me decidí a ignorarla y seguir con los ojos cerrados.

-Kakashi… ¡Kakashi!

-¿Mmmh?

-Se lo prometiste a tu hijo.

Les dije que podría ser malvada cuando quería serlo.

Yo abrí mis ojos y la miré soñoliento, su mirada era esa de madre preocupada que me carcomía las entrañas. Suspiré pesadamente en manera de queja.

-Lo sé… ya voy.

Ella sonrió de lado y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla, alejándose un poco seguramente para dormir unos minutos más.

Oh no. Claro que no iba a permitirlo.

Tomé las sábanas y la destapé, dejando ese cuerpo que me volvía loco a la merced de mi mirada. Pero sin dejarle tiempo a quejarse me senté arriba de ella y aprisioné sus manos contra el colchón. Acerqué mi boca lentamente hasta su cuello y dejé que sienta mi respiración contra su piel unos segundos, para luego llegar hasta su oído.

-Si yo no duermo, tu tampoco Sakura. –Y para acentuar mi advertencia presioné mi ingle con la suya haciéndola largar un pequeño suspiro.

Comencé a besar su cuello tortuosamente, usando mi lengua y mis dientes, exactamente como sabía que a ella le encantaba.

-Kakas…-No la dejé continuar porque puse inmediatamente mi boca sobre la suya, besándola. Ella me respondió enseguida abriendo su boca para que nuestras lenguas se encuentren, claro que tampoco podía resistirse.

Abandoné su boca y comencé a bajar por su cuello hasta sus hombros, y luego hasta llegar al borde del escote de su camiseta. Solté sus manos para, con las mías, tomar ese molesto pedazo de tela que cubría los pechos de mi mujer y comenzar a subirlo para sacarlo del camino por completo.

Ella, en cambio, puso sus manos sobre las mías haciendo que pare mi accionar. La miré para quejarme; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarla y tenía la respiración un poco agitada, pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

-No podemos, llegarán tarde amor –Se excusó pero, a la vista de las circunstancias ya no podía detenerme o esta erección iba a dolerme todo el día.

Me arrastré sobre ella, descansando sobre mis codos para no tirar todo mi peso sobre ella, hasta que nuestras miradas quedaron a la misma altura.

-Olvidas que soy el Hokage, puedo hacer lo que quiera. –Le dije divertido, intentando que deje de lado su actitud. Ella en respuesta rió.

-Pero Kaito no lo es, y debe llegar a tiempo esta vez.

-No llegaremos tarde lo prometo –Le dije con aún esperanzas, y la besé rápidamente para que no diga más.

Intenté tentarla por última vez, froté firmemente mi dura erección sobre su parte sensible mientras dirigía una de mis manos a sus senos. Cuando tomé uno de ellos con mi mano y lo apretujé firmemente, ella emitió un pequeño gemido entre nuestro beso y supe que había cedido.

Rápidamente puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujó para quedar acostado de espaldas, ella se sentó encima de mi, a la vez que se sacaba la remera pijama sobre su cabeza para dejarme tener una vista de esos hermosos senos. Yo me senté, para tomarla del trasero y que mi boca pueda tener acceso a ellos. Dios, desde su embarazo que habían crecido y ahora eran perfectos.

Ella dirigió sus manos al borde de mi camiseta para sacármela también, para luego seguir disfrutando el contacto de mi boca con sus senos mientras sus manos tironeaban un poco mi cabello.

Mis manos estaban a punto de ir hacia su intimidad cuando me empujó para quedar acostado nuevamente. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y me encantaba, verla a Sakura darme placer en la mañana era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos antes de irme a trabajar.

Ella como acostumbraba, bajó mis pantalones de pijama y me desnudó por completo. Entonces lentamente acercó sus manos a mi miembro duro y palpitante frente a ella, para tomarlo de su base y comenzar a metérselo lentamente en su boca.

Era un espectáculo digno de disfrutar, ver a mi pelirrosa con mi miembro dentro de su boca y mirándome con esos pozos verdes me volvían loco. A veces necesitaba cerrar los ojos un momento, porque si seguía mirándola iba a dejar que mi virilidad acabe dentro de su boca, y no quería que termine todo aún.

Cuando decidí que era suficiente, puse una mano en su cabello y ella sabía que era la señal para parar. Rápidamente entonces se sacó el short de pijama y se sentó a horcajadas mío, haciendo que muy lentamente mi miembro invada su intimidad.

Ella lo metía lento a propósito y yo moría de ansiedad por sentirme completamente dentro de ella. No podía aguantar más necesitaba cogermela pronto o perdería la cabeza.

Entonces la miré para disfrutar otro de mis espectáculos matutinos favoritos: ver su cara de placer mientras nuestros sexos se fundían era una de las cosas que hacían que pierda la razón; cómo mordía su labio inferior para guardarse los gemidos, mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba.

Una vez que estuve completamente dentro de ella, quise llevar mis manos a sus caderas para marcar el ritmo pero ella las apartó rápidamente haciéndome saber que ella quería estar al mando.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba torturándome para desquitarse por no haberla dejado dormir. Iba a volverme loco a tal punto de perder el control en cualquier momento pero la dejé hacer. Verla a mi hermosa mujer montándome a su gusto y placer era algo de lo que no me iba a quejar.

Comenzó a subir y bajar, apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho para tomar fuerza. Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse y mi respiración empezaba a ser más y más irregular, sin perderme el vaivén de sus senos.

El placer de hacer el amor con Sakura no lo cambiaría con nada en el mundo.

Seguía manteniendo el mismo ritmo lento, profundo y tortuoso. Intenté calmar mis impulsos… pero fue en vano cuando la vi tirar su cabeza para atrás y gemir por el placer que sentía.

Ágilmente me senté para abrazarla por la cintura, y siendo cuidadoso de no salirme de ella, nos cambié de posición bruscamente para quedar yo arriba de ella.

Sakura me miró desde abajo juguetona, mientras yo hundía mi cara en su cuello para comenzar a embestirla.

-¿Perdiendo los estribos tan pronto Hatake? –Murmuró sensualmente en mi oído mientras sus brazos me envolvían, preparándose para lo que venía. Yo sonreí en su cuello y como respuesta le di un pequeño mordisco.

Y sin aviso alguno, la embestí dura y profundamente. Ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa mezclado con placer demasiado alto, lo que me obligó a poner mi boca sobre la suya para callarla.

Comencé entonces a penetrarla furiosamente, estaba completamente fuera de mi mismo, esta mujer me hacía perder el autocontrol siempre. Con cada embestida, ambos fuimos sintiendo como nuestro placer se iba disparando haciéndose cada vez más intenso y abrumador.

Voy a repetirlo de nuevo, por si no lo comprendieron: el placer de hacer el amor con Sakura no lo cambiaría con nada en el mundo.

Por Kami, como disfrutaba sentirme dentro de ella, era el paraíso en la Tierra. Y sentir sus apagados gemidos entre nuestras bocas no hacía más que enloquecerme aún más, saber que yo era el que provocaba en ella todo ese placer me hacía volar.

Definitivamente la pasión que existe entre los dos nunca se extinguiría, teníamos una extraordinaria necesidad de sentirse cerca del otro que era de otro mundo. Era una de las cosas que me hacían amar a esta mujer por sobre todo.

Tiempo después, cuando mi pelirrosa despegó nuestros labios y arqueó su espalda, supe que había llegado al éxtasis por lo que llevé una mano a su boca para acallar sus gemidos, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda demostrándome la intensidad del mismo. Eso solo hizo aumentar más mi frenesí y con un par de embestidas más, la acompañé en su éxtasis derramándome dentro de ella y haciendo que yo también clave mis dedos en sus caderas, intentando acallar mis propias ganas de clamar por mi orgasmo.

Estuvimos varios segundos intentando recuperar el aliento y regularizar nuestras respiraciones.

Mierda que había sido intenso.

No quería aplastarla así que levante mi peso y saliendo de ella, me recosté a su lado, todavía con la respiración agitada. Ella se acercó lentamente a mí, para subirse sobre mí y recostarse en mi pecho.

Me miró con una sonrisa y con ese típico brillo en los ojos luego que hacer el amor. Contemplé su rostro mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con mis manos suavemente, y sonreí sinceramente. No se podía amar a nadie más de lo que yo amo a Sakura.

Acercó su rostro hacia mí y me beso tiernamente, solo como ella podía hacerlo. Estaba seguro que ella era la única persona que me podía hacer sentir de esta manera, tan… vivo.

-Creo que te amo –Me dijo entre besos mientras reía.

-¡Já! muy graciosa –Le respondí por su broma- Claro que me amas.

-Y tu a mi –Afirmó mientras volvía a besarme.

Entonces de repente, sentimos unos rápidos pasitos por el piso de abajo que se dirigían hacia la escalera, seguramente para subir a la habitación y suspiré derrotado.

Sakura rápidamente se bajó de arriba mío, tomó su ropa del piso y rápidamente se metió al baño. Yo con parsimonia tomé mis pantalones de pijama, me los puse y me tiré nuevamente a la cama, boca abajo, cobijándome y cerrando los ojos. Hermoso sería poder volver a dormir ¿no?

Segundos después sentí como alguien abría la puerta de par en par e impunemente entraba a la habitación. Tendría que enseñarle a tocar la puerta.

La pequeña presencia se ubicó a un lado de la cama seguramente mirándome, pero yo lo ignoré aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Papá despierta –Dijo firmemente una vocecita de 5 años que conocía bien- ¡Papá!

Yo giré mi rostro hacia el otro lado, ignorándolo nuevamente. Tal vez se aburra y me deje dormir un rato más. Pero insistentemente, rodeó la cama hasta el otro lado.

-¡Papá despierta! –Gritó alzando más su pequeña voz, a lo que yo puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza para intentar acallar sus gritecitos.

Bufó enfadado, pero no se rindió. Se subió ágilmente a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, apoyando sus pequeñas manitos en mi espalda y me comenzó a sacudir.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! –Comenzó a decir rápidamente mientras seguía sacudiéndome.

Suspiré profundamente y armándome de paciencia, levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Estoy despierto Kaito.

-¡Llegaremos tarde papá! ¡Prometiste que no íbamos a llegar tarde hoy! –Me reclamó con su seño fruncido. Era tan mono con su pijama llenos de kunais, su cabello color plata, sus ojos verdes y sus bracitos cruzados en su pecho que me daban ganas de comérmelo.

-Tranquilo campeón… ¿estás listo para tu examen?

-Claro que si –Me dijo orgulloso mientras me miraba decidido y comenzaba a dar saltitos en la cama.

Era un enano malcriado y orgulloso. Lo tomé de su pequeño cuerpo para aprisionarlo arriba mío con un brazo y hacerle cosquillas con el otro, mientras él se sacudía, matándose de risa y pidiendo que lo suelte.

-Un buen ninja debe ser capaz de librarse de un ataque de cosquillas ¿o no? –Le pregunté alzando un poco la voz sobre sus risas, mientras seguía con mi pequeña tortura.

-Pero, ¡no vale! –Me dijo entre risas- Tú eres el Hokage, yo solo tengo cinco.

-Ah cierto, lo olvidaba… soy el Hokage –Le respondí soltándolo por fin, a lo que él se sentó arriba mío- Y como tal, voy a seguir durmiendo hasta que hora que se me de la gana.

Me tapé hasta cubrir mi cabeza, y él enfadado nuevamente comenzó a sacudirme. Claro que no me dejaría en paz.

Al rato, Sakura salió del baño y ambos la miramos. Estaba blanca como un papel y tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma, la miré preocupado pero hizo caso omiso a mi mirada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile a papá que llegaremos tarde si no se levanta! –Claramente Kaito no se dio cuenta del estado de su mamá pero ella hizo como si nada pasara y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Vamos pequeño, preparemos el desayuno mientras tu papá se prepara.

Nuestro pequeño inmediatamente saltó de la cama y siguió a su madre por las escaleras.

¿Qué le habría pasado a Sakura? Actuaba extraño.

Minutos después bajé ya listo para comenzar el día y Sakura tenia todo preparado para que desayunemos.

Kaito prácticamente estaba engullendo su desayuno mientras repasaba con Pakkun los últimos detalles de lo que habían estudiado.

-Despacio campeón –Le dije al pequeño mientras revolvía sus cabellos, para luego dirigirme hasta donde estaba su madre terminando de preparar los bentos, que me cedió una taza de café sin dirigirme la mirada.

Me llamó la atención que Buru estaba sentado a su lado mirándola fijamente. Los demás perros seguían echados en el living, pero el grandote era el único que estaba a su lado sin moverse.

-¿Qué sucede Buru? –Le pregunté al niken. Él en respuesta me miró y ladró dos veces en dirección a Sakura.

Qué extraño, miré a Pakkun para que me traduzca pero estaba demasiado compenetrado hablando con Kaito.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunté mirándola preocupado mientras me apoyaba contra la mesada a su lado.

Ella entonces me miró sorprendida, seguramente no esperaba mi pregunta. Vamos Sakura, te conozco perfectamente para saber que algo te sucede.

-Si, todo bien –Me respondió evadiendo mi mirada, estaba mintiéndome y ella sabía que yo me daba cuenta de eso.

-¡Terminé! Buscaré mi mochila y nos iremos papá –Dijo el pequeño peliplata saltando emocionado de su silla y corriendo hasta su habitación. Con los años se había vuelto cada vez más mandón el pequeño terremoto.

Seguí mirando a Sakura fijamente, esperando que me cuente, pero lo que hizo fue terminar los bentos y suspirar pesadamente. Me miró preocupada y no aguantó más.

-En verdad, todo esta bien. Solo… hablamos cuando vuelvas ¿si? –Me dijo con una débil sonrisa, pero al ver que no me quedé satisfecho continuó- No le arruinemos su momento, esta tan emocionado.

Volvimos nuestras miradas al enano que entraba corriendo a la cocina poniéndose su mochila y yendo directo a ponerse sus sandalias a la entrada, seguido por la manada de 7 perros detrás despidiéndolo y dándole consejos para su examen.

Menos Buru, él seguía al lado de Sakura mirándola.

-¡Apresúrate papá!-Dijo desde allí.

Yo dejé mi taza en la mesada y me encaminé hacia la puerta con Sakura siguiéndome de cerca –y el grandote siguiéndola a ella-. Me puse la capa blanca de Hokage mientras ella le daba su almuerzo a nuestro hijo y se agachaba a su altura.

-¿Tienes todo? Toma tu almuerzo. Y escucha, no importa lo que suceda hoy, mamá estará orgullosa de ti siempre pequeño –Le dijo con seguridad mientras le cerraba la campera y le daba un beso ruidoso en la mejilla. Kaito rió y la abrazó.

Cuando los veía de esta manera sentía que iba a explotar de tanto que los quería. Era mi pequeña familia y yo no podría ser más feliz.

La pelirrosa se irguió y abrió la puerta para dejar salir corriendo al pequeño entre la nieve. Yo me acerqué a ella y pasé mis manos por sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, enserio, todo está bien. Ahora disfruta a tu hijo ¿si? –Me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tomando mis manos y estirando su cuello para darme un corto beso a través de mi mascara- Nos vemos en la noche.

-Nos vemos en la noche –Repetí depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Papá, rápido! –Gritó desde lejos Kaito interrumpiéndonos. Yo suspiré, si que estaba emocionado hoy.

-No te quejes, lo mandón lo heredó de ti –Murmuró. Yo le sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia el demonio peliplata de 5 años que me esperaba ansioso.

Buru bufó nuevamente y yo lo miré extrañado.

-¿Qué le pasa a este perro? –Le pregunté, a lo que Sakura alzó los hombros haciéndose la que no tenía idea. Miré a Pakkun y solo atinó a imitar a Sakura.

Todo el mundo actuaba extraño hoy.

-¡Suerte hijo! –Gritó la pelirrosa cuando ya estábamos a unos metros. Nosotros dos levantamos una mano y la saludamos desde donde estábamos.

Encaramos entonces nuestro camino hacia la Academia, Keito iba a dar su examen para ingresar en el día de hoy.

Usualmente nuestro pequeño era bastante calmado y tranquilo, es decir no andaba dando saltos por todos lados como el hijo de Naruto -que a sus dos años no podían sacarle la mirada de encima un segundo-.

Gracias a Dios había sido un bebé que dormía toda la noche, es decir no dio muchos problemas; y cuando comenzó a caminar estaba más interesado en estar con su madre que salir corriendo por ahí. Si claro, era un _poco demasiado_ pegado a Sakura pero aún era un niño pequeño y era entendible.

Aunque había días excepcionales, como éste, que se ponía demasiado ansioso y se exaltaba por demás. Y no podía negarlo, me hacía acordar a mi mismo lo mandón y autoritario que era.

En el camino nos saludaban varias personas, y yo estaba obligado a ser amable y devolver el saludo, hasta quedarme hablando unos segundos con algunos comerciantes, no podía ser grosero. Y lo tuve siempre atrás a Kaito tirando de mi capa blanca alegando no llegar tarde.

Por suerte era un gesto demasiado tierno a los cinco años, la gente se reía y le tiraba los cachetes o revolvía sus cabellos –cosa que mi hijo odiaba-; pero él valientemente se aguantó a cada uno y no dijo ni a. Él entendía que el trabajo de su papá no le permitía ser grosero con nadie; era un niño digamos, por demás de inteligente.

Diez minutos después llegamos a la Academia, y justo a tiempo porque todavía no abrían sus puertas. Alguno de los padres y madres allí presentes comenzaron a saludarme y, por consiguiente los niños también, queriendo todos saludar al Hokage.

No iba a mentir, a veces era cansador ser el Hokage y tener que ser amable con todos. Kaito, como siempre hacía, se ceñía a mi pierna y esperaba con el seño fruncido a que todos los extraños nos dejen en paz.

No era un niño muy sociable, eso también lo había heredado de mi supongo.

Minutos después abrieron las puertas, y todos comenzaron a despedirse de sus hijos mientras ellos entraban listos para hacer el examen. Allí estaban Shino y a Kurenai, que eran los profesores encargados, los saludé de lejos y ellos con un ademán me devolvieron el gesto.

Luego de esa distracción, vi como Kaito se alejaba, encarando hacia la puerta, tranquilo con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡Oye! ¿No vas a despedirte de mí? –Le dije y él frenó sus pasos, mirándome avergonzado. Me acerqué a él y agaché a su altura, revolviendo sus cabellos- No estés nervioso, lo harás bien hijo. Pasa a contarme como te ha ido ¿de acuerdo? Suerte campeón.

Él asintió decidido algo sonrojado y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Lo miré alejarse de mí algo nostálgico, y no pude evitar que mi pecho se hinche de orgullo. Los niños crecen tan rápido… y yo cada día me pongo más viejo.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la Torre del Hokage, me esperaba una pila gigante de papeles que revisar y yo lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

.

.

.

Eran las 22.58 PM y yo recién estaba entrando en mi casa.

Por Kami, había sido un día largo entre los exámenes de ingreso a la Academia y comenzar la organización para los exámenes Chunnin.

Como siempre dejé mi uniforme en el pequeño armario y lo primero que noté es que los niken no estaban en su habitual lugar frente a la chimenea. Caminé hacia la cocina y allí también estaba todo vacío.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Kaito y entreabrí la puerta para asegurarme que ya estaba dormido. Y claro que lo estaba, luego de haber aprobado su examen estaba exhausto. Estaba orgulloso de él.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hasta la habitación principal mientras me bajaba la mascara. Abrí la puerta y allí estaban todos, Sakura estaba sentada en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada en la cama y mis 8 canes alrededor de ella.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, ¿por qué estaba llorando?

-¿Qué sucede?

Los niken comenzaron a salir de la habitación para dejarnos solos mientras Sakura se ponía de pie.

-Gracias chicos –Les dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la cerraba tras de mi. Yo la miré esperando una respuesta y ella solo se abrazó a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Saku, que sucede? –Le dije mientras ponía mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella se alejó unos centímetros de mí y enguadando sus lágrimas me miró, esa mirada cristalina me derretía el corazón.

-Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Solo promételo Kakashi.

-Lo prometo Sakura, pero dímelo ya porque me estas asustando.

Ella tomó un suspiro y tomando mi mano, me guió hacia la cama haciendo que nos sentemos al borde de la misma. Me tomó ambas manos y, apretándolas, tomó valor.

-Kakashi yo… estoy embarazada.

…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí que iba a morir por falta de aire. Se me secó la boca y sentí un nudo en el estómago, no podía emitir sonido. Me quedé literalmente atónito mirando nuestras manos juntas.

-¿Como lo sabes? –Le pregunté aún sin poder moverme.

-B-bueno no me venia la regla y…m-me hice un test y dio positivo –Dijo tartamudeando nerviosa.

¿Otro hijo? ¿Íbamos a tener otro hijo? ¿Era una broma?

-¿Es una broma? –Pregunté sin pensar.

-Lo sabía, ¡me odias! –Respondió bruscamente, solando mis manos y comenzando a sollozar nuevamente.

¿Qué?

-¿Por qué piensas que te odio Sakura? –Pregunté extrañado mirándola de nuevo.

Genial Hatake, ya la hiciste llorar.

-E-es que nunca habíamos hablando de tener otro hijo, y yo si quiero tenerlo pero tu nunca hablas conmigo de estas cosas, entonces asumí ya hace tiempo que tu no querías mas hijos… y ahora estoy embarazada de nuevo y de seguro me odias –Al decir esto último se le quebró la voz y siguió sollozando. Soltó todo tan rápido que a penas y había entendido.

Agh, ¡era el campeón de los idiotas!

-¡No! No, Sakura –Le dije intentando tranquilizarla, mientras la abrazaba e intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas- Primero, quiero que dejes de llorar por favor, sabes no lo soporto.

Ella intentó calmarse, y me miró con los ojos tristes e irritados por el llanto. Esa imagen definitivamente rompía mi corazón en mil pedazos. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos dulcemente y le hablé.

-Segundo, estás loca si piensas que algún día podría odiarte, por cualquier tipo de razón que esa hermosa cabeza rosada tuya pueda inventar. Nunca podría odiarte. –Le di un beso en la frente y continué, juntando nuestras frentes, mirándola a los ojos- Tercero, si nunca te hablé de ello es porque soy un completo idiota. No es que no quisiera es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza todos los días que no se me ocurrió y te descuidé, lo siento Saku. Y cuarto… no hay noticia que me ponga mas feliz que el saber que voy a ser el padre de otro hijo tuyo, porque eres la mujer mas importante de mi vida.

Ella sonrió sinceramente y me besó mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Era un beso dulce y tierno, agradecido y sincero. Mi corazón galopaba con fuerza y solo atiné a abrazarla fuertemente.

Amaba a esa mujer sin dudas, ya sea loca, mandona o cabeza dura, era mi Sakura. Y ahora me iba a dar otro hijo. ¿Quién dice que la perfección no existía?

La alcé en mis brazos y la acosté dulcemente en nuestra cama.

-Ya, no llores más –Le dije mientras secaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus orbes. Ella rió y me abrazó nuevamente.

-Es que estoy feliz. Gracias Kakashi, tú me haces feliz. –Me confesó en medio de nuestro abrazo.

-No Sakura, tú eres la que me haces feliz a mi… y no sabes cuánto –Murmuré en su oído sinceramente mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios- Pero esta vez prométeme que no pelearemos por el nombre por favor.

Ella sonrió apenada y asintió. Recostamos los dos nuestras cabezas y mientras nos mirábamos imaginamos ese futuro juntos que nos esperaba. Miré su estómago, aún plano y dirigí una mano allí, acariciando delicadamente la zona.

-Así que otro bebé… espero sea niña esta vez.

-Ahora viene la parte mas difícil –Exclamó ella haciendo caso omiso, y la miré extrañado- Decírselo a Kaito.

Bien, ahí teníamos un claro problema.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Estábamos en el hospital y había llevado a Kaito esta vez. Era la primera vez que vería a su nueva hermana.

Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Sakura y ella le acercó la bebé para que pueda verla de cerca. Él pequeño peliplata se la quedó mirando unos segundos seriamente, hasta que después la miró a su madre, me miró a mi y dirigió nuevamente su mirada ojiverde a su nueva hermana.

-Está bien fea. No me gusta, devuélvanla.

…

Tenía el presentimiento que esto sería mas difícil de lo que pensé.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Presentimiento III

Hola gente! Ahora les traigo otra de mis locuras, algo corto pero un poco mas dramático. Intenten leerlo pausado y lentamente, sintiendo cada palabra. Como escritora algo de lo quemas me gusta hacer es encontrar lo bello en lo cotidiano, en las situaciones de cada día... e intento siempre transmitir eso, así que como recomendación léanlo tranquilos en un ambiente cálido y con un te x) jajajaja Espero les guste!

Advertencias: Los procesos médicos que serás descritos están sujetos a inventos de mi imaginación. Si hay alguien que sabe de medicina por aquí, plis ignoren cualquier error o invento. Mucho amor y dulzura como siempre. Errores de ortografía.

Espero sus reviews :) Ja ne!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Presentimiento III**

 _No por favor._

Sentí esa punzada en el pecho mientras corría.

Era como si una aguja atravesara mi pecho lentamente hasta llegar al corazón, para hacerlo sangrar.

 _Otra vez no, por favor._

Estaban volviendo, estaban regresando.

Todos esos sentimientos del pasado, podía sentir como comenzaban a invadir de a poco todo mi ser. Oscureciéndome, llenándome de sombras, arrastrándome por un camino de espinas directamente hacia el mismo infierno.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar, y se me erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo del solo pensarlo.

 _No permitas que le suceda nada._

No podía parar de correr, agitado, me faltaba el aire. Sentía la adrenalina correr rápidamente por mis venas, dándome una fuerza de origen desconocido para seguir adelante. Tenía que llegar allí lo más rápido posible.

 _La necesito, por Kami, la necesito._

¡Agh! Este maldito dolor de nuevo, en medio del pecho, cómo aplastándome, me traía recuerdos. Ese maldito dolor me llevaba nuevamente a lugares donde no quería volver nunca más.

 _Corre, maldición. ¡Corre mas rápido, maldita sea!_

La imagen de mi padre muerto en la sala de mi antigua casa, con un kunai clavado en el pecho y lleno de sangre pasó por mi cabeza como un relámpago.

Y luego recordé el dolor.

 _No, no de nuevo. No sucederá de nuevo._

La imagen de mi mejor amigo aplastado por una roca con una sonrisa en el rostro, siguió por el mismo camino.

Y luego volvió el dolor.

 _¡Déjenme en paz!_

Los ojos de Rin y su boca borboteando de sangre frente a mí, con mi propia mano atravesando su pecho, fue la tercera imagen en mi cabeza.

Y luego volvió, el dolor.

 _¡Basta! Ella estará bien, ella no puede… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, e intenté que toda esa parte de mi vida quede suprimida a donde debe estar. Bien en el fondo de mi alma, en el fondo de mí pasado. No podía pensar en el pasado ahora.

El pasado ya no tenía lugar en mi vida. Hace tiempo lo había dejado atrás y no permitiría que esa oscuridad llena de desesperación y dolor manche mi presente.

Nuestro presente.

Solo unas cuadras más.

 _Por favor Sakura, aguanta, estoy llegando. No puedes morirte, no puedes._

Que egoísta era. ¿Mi dolor? ¿Enserio estaba pensando en mi dolor?

Tenía a dos pequeños que se les arruinaría la vida entera si algo le pasara a su madre.

 _Sakura, quédate por ellos. Te necesitamos._

Prácticamente atravesé las puertas del Hospital de Konoha y grité el nombre de Sakura a la primera persona que encontré vestida con bata blanca.

No presté atención a nada mas de lo que me dijeron, ni como termine sentado en esa maldita sala de espera, ya que solamente era capaz de rezar por dentro _"por favor, tú no"_ , _"por favor, tú no"_ , una y otra vez.

¿Cuánto estuve esperando allí? Tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, pero a mi me pareció la eternidad mas agobiante y abrumadora de toda mi vida. Ni siquiera al nacer Kaito estaba de esta manera.

 _Ahora es diferente._

Cuando Naruto entró a la velocidad de la luz a mi despacho en la Torre del Hokage y pronunció esas palabras con tal tono de desesperación, supe que desde allí, todo sería diferente.

 _-¡Sakura esta en el hospital! Los niños están con Hinata pero Kakashi, ella no reaccionaba, es muy grave._

No escuché nada más, quedé como aturdido de alguna manera por unos segundos asimilando la información… pero cuando me di cuenta mis piernas ya se estaban moviendo y corriendo hacia el Hospital como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

 _…como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Mi vida se va contigo Sakura._

Mis ojos divisaron a Tsunade a lo lejos quien buscaba a alguien con la mirada, y me dirigí a ella automáticamente.

 _Por favor Tsunade, dime que en tus manos estará bien._

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, y noté sus ojos algo cristalinos algo en mi comenzó a romperse. No tuve que decir nada –no podría tampoco hacerlo-, ella solo comenzó a hablar mientras se dejaba caer en una silla detrás de ella.

-Sakura tuvo un shock séptico, es decir, la herida de su cesárea estaba infectada y esa infección se propagó por su cuerpo. Por ahora está estable con los antibióticos, pero la están ingresando a cirugía de emergencia para el drenaje de abscesos o coágulos en la herida.

Entendí poco y nada lo que me dijo en ese momento, pero la palabra cirugía ya me hacía querer morir.

-Pero estará bien ¿cierto? Es decir la operarán y ella se repondrá, ¿no es cierto Tsunade?

Con un par de lágrimas rodando por sus ojos, pateó con fuerza un pequeño tacho de basura que había cerca de ella.

-¡Respóndeme Tsunade! –Alcé la voz alterado, pero debía controlarme- Dime que Sakura estará bien, por favor.

-No lo sé Kakashi, en las próximas 5 horas debemos rezar porque sus órganos no comiencen a fallar. Más que operarla para eliminar el principal foco de infección y medicarla no se puede hacer nada, su propio cuerpo debe combatir la infección.

Me dejé caer, ya sin fuerzas, en otra de esas sillas de plástico. Me tomé de la cabeza y apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire que sentía que se escapaba de mi cuerpo.

Las tres imágenes que habían pasado por mi mente minutos antes de llegar allí volvieron como flechas para clavarse en medio de mi consciencia. Y, ya sin fuerzas, me dejé hacer. Dejé que el dolor se apoderara nuevamente de mí, que me invada toda esa oscuridad y ese sufrimiento desgarrador.

¿Qué me hayan destruido el ojo izquierdo con un kunai?

¿Quedar atrapado en el Tsukuyomi de Itachi Uchiha?

¿Ser atravesado por la técnica de Pain?

¿Haber luchado días interminables la cuarta guerra Ninja recibiendo golpe tras golpe?

¿Pensaba que eso era dolor?

Pues el dolor que sentía ahora dejaba todo lo que había pasado como si fuera una picadura de mosquito.

 _Nada podía compararse al dolor de estar a unas horas de perder a Sakura._

Y ya no podía más, y ver el estado de Tsunade solo confirmó sus peores temores. Si no tenía a Sakura, ya no tendría nada.

.

.

.

Una mano se apoyó en mi espalda de repente.

Miré de reojo a mi lado, Tsunade ya no estaba y ni la había sentido irse. Y ni siquiera tuve que alzar la mirada para saber que Naruto era el que estaba parado a mi derecha.

Yo solo seguí en mi posición, sobrepasado por la situación, sintiendo el firme y alocado palpitar de mi pulso en mi pecho.

Al ver que no le contesté, él solamente atinó a sentarse en una silla a mi lado pero sin aflojar el agarre de su mano ahora en mi hombro.

-Un gran hombre me dijo una vez: "un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción" -Murmuró, citando mis propias palabras- Sensei, tienes dos hijos por los cuales levantarte y seguir. Si no lo haces por lo que Sakura desearía de estar aquí, entonces por lo menos hazlo por tu hija recién nacida y por Kaito. Ellos están esperando a sus padres… y tú eres su padre.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron en verdad, recordé a la cara de Kaito, y recordé a mi pequeña hija de apenas unos días de nacida, y no se cómo, levanté la cabeza para mirar a mi alumno.

En ese momento tomé la decisión que iba a cambiar mi vida… y la de Naruto.

-Cuando saque a Sakura de aquí y esté devuelta en mi casa con nuestros hijos… voy a retirarme de mi puesto. –Le confesé.

 _Ya no quería estar ni un segundo lejos de Sakura, nunca más._

Él me miró por unos segundos, para luego endurecer su mirada.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que Sakura salga adelante.

Y con una afirmación decidida, rezamos por buenas noticias.

.

.

.

 _Por favor Sakura, recupérate._

 _Por favor Sakura, recupérate._

 _Por favor Sakura…_

Rezaba y rezaba siempre la misma oración con tanta vehemencia que hasta llegué a imaginar como mis palabras atravesaban todas las barreras físicas y psíquicas, y llegaban hasta ella, haciendo que se recupere.

En verdad uno podía pensar en cualquier cosa cuando se está desesperado.

 _Daría lo que fuera por escuchar otra vez tu voz. Olvídate cuando te dije furioso que tu voz me irritaba. Perdóname. Haría lo que fuera por escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios otra vez._

 _Necesito ver ese brillo matutino en tus ojos luego de hacer el amor._

 _Necesito sentir como tus manos bajaban delicadamente mi máscara para besarme._

 _Necesito sentir tu cabeza en mi pecho mientras me abrazas, para saber que todo esta donde debería estar._

 _Necesito sentirte conmigo Sakura._

 _Por favor Sakura, recupérate._

-¿Hokage-sama?

Abrí mis ojos y vi a un hombre con bata blanca llamándome y entrando en la sala de espera. Me tendió una mano y yo mirándolo extrañado, le devolví el gesto estrechándosela.

-Soy el doctor Jiro Hanabusa, y estoy a cargo de la recuperación de Sakura.

-¿Cómo está ella? -Pregunté rápidamente sin dejarlo terminar su aburrido discurso de presentación.

-Bueno la cirugía salió como la esperábamos, pudimos sacar el foco infeccioso en su herida y curar la misma. Ahora ya han pasado un poco mas de las seis horas reglamentarias desde que ingresó con un cuadro de shock séptico, y luego del tratamiento y unas pruebas, podemos decir que esta recuperándose favorablemente ya que su presión arterial media va en aumento, junto con su saturación venosa de oxígeno y su hematocrito muy cerca del normal.

-Todo eso quiere decir que estará bien ¿verdad?

-Bueno, las primeras seis horas son las más críticas y se piensa que pasado ese tiempo sus posibilidades de recaer pasan de un 50% a un 10%, así que continuaremos monitoreando supresión venosa central, pero si continúa respondiendo al tratamiento como hasta ahora, sí, ella estará bien.

Por primera vez en horas pude tomar un gran suspiro. Me tomé la cabeza, intentando mantenerme armado por unos minutos más.

Sakura iba a estar bien, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Gracias doctor –Le dije mientras estrechaba su mano firmemente de nuevo- ¿Podré verla ahora?

Él me examinó unos segundos con su perfil más profesional posible, pero luego miró hacia sus costados y se acercó a mí.

-Con pacientes normales no podría entrar por protocolo del Hospital, pero creo que podríamos hacer una excepción por ahora.

No se si fue mi cara de destruido, o con las ansias que se lo pregunté pero me dejó entrar a verla.

Debía ver con mis propios ojos que ella estaba bien, que mi Sakura seguía siendo mi bella pelirrosa de siempre. Y que saldríamos de esta.

…

Se veía pálida como una hoja de papel, y tan débil como una muñeca de cristal. Tenía grandes ojeras y estaba conectada a dos o tres máquinas.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, me coloqué a su lado. Me dolía tanto verla de esta manera.

Tomé su mano lo mas delicadamente que pude entre las mías, y la apoyé contra mi mejilla. Estaba fría, pero seguía siendo mi Sakura, lo suave de su piel no lo confundiría nunca.

Sentí como sus dedos se movieron acunando mi mejilla, y llevé mi mirada hacia la suya.

Cuando vi esos dos orbes verdes nuevamente mirándome, pude sentir como si alguien me hubiera tirado un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y no pude hacer más que seguir mirándola.

Era loco, muchas horas en la sala de espera pensando en ella y en todo lo queme gustaría decirle, y cuando estábamos aquí, solo bastó el encuentro de nuestras miradas para poner el mundo en su lugar.

-Hola –Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Definitivamente era el hola más hermoso de mi vida.

-Me asustaste, pensé que no iba a volver a verte –Le confesé mientras cerraba mis ojos abrumado por mis sentimientos y disfrutaba del tacto de la palma de su mano con mi mejilla- He muerto de mil formas en las ultimas horas.

-Todo estará bien amor –Dijo despacio nuevamente, intentando tranquilizarme- ¿Y los niños?

-Keito con Hinata e Izumi con Tsunade por ahora, están bien… –Deposité un suave beso en su mano- … pero necesitan a su mamá.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-Y también a su papá… ve a verlos por favor –En esta última palabra se le quebró la voz y pequeñas lágrimas cayeron delicadas de sus ojos. Yo acercando una mano, las sequé, y agachándome hasta quedar a su altura intenté tranquilizarla.

-No llores Saku, ellos están bien. Por lo único que debes preocuparte es por recuperarte para que podamos volver a casa.

Ella sintió intentando tranquilizarse y secar un par más de lágrimas.

Yo suspiré y sentí como mi ser comenzaba a funcionar con normalidad nuevamente. Aliviado apoyé mi frente contra el borde de su cama, a lo que ella llevó sus manos y las pasaba por mi cabello.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte –Me dijo débilmente.

-No te disculpes… solo necesito un momento, hace minutos atrás pensaba en que mi vida estaba acabada sin ti y cuesta recuperarse de eso.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento. Era la señal que mi tiempo acabó.

Me levanté y tomé su rostro entre mis manos juntando nuestras frentes, intentando grabar en mi mente esa mirada verde que pensé que perdería. Ella puso sus manos sobre las mías y me sonrió.

Había necesitado esa sonrisa para volver a tomar fuerzas.

-Te amo Sakura, por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto. Por favor, por favor –Le dije suplicante, mis ojos me escozaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar claro.

-Yo también te amo Kakashi. Ahora ve a cuidar de nuestros bebés, que yo no me iré a ningún lado ¿si? –Yo asentí, pero ella no estuvo satisfecha- Kakashi escúchame, yo no me iré a ningún lado. Me quedaré contigo para siempre.

Entonces tuve el presentimiento que tal vez ella si era capaz de atravesar todas las barreras físicas y psíquicas que nos separaban, y leer mi mente.

O tal vez me conocía demasiado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La primera noche con Sakura de vuelta en casa fue mucho mas tranquila de lo que esperaba. La paz que se respiraba en nuestro hogar era innegable.

Fue increíble como los niños estaban contentos pero totalmente calmados al tener a su mamá de vuelta.

Kaito solo se mantenía cerca de ella sin decir mucho; cenaba a su lado, escuchaba el cuento a su lado, la escuchaba cantar a su hermana a su lado, y al final, se durmió a su lado. Había extrañado mucho a su mamá.

Izumi bueno, con solo una semana de vida pasó de ser una bebé totalmente malhumorada y gruñona, a ser una pequeña calmada y que a penas sollozaba. Claramente, lo que la molestaba todo el tiempo era no estar con su madre porque cuando Sakura la sostuvo nuevamente, todo pareció tranquilizarse para ella, hasta comía mejor y dormía más horas seguidas.

Estábamos los cuatro en nuestra cama matrimonial. Kaito dormía entre nosotros dos, e Izumi estaba en el pecho de Sakura luchando por no dormirse mientras Sakura le tarareaba una canción y la acunaba como solo una madre podría hacerlo.

No podía despegar mi mirada de ella; seguía atento su canción, mientras vigilaba las respiraciones tranquilas de mis mujeres favoritas. Verla de ese modo tan radiante y hermosa como siempre lo fue, con nuestros dos hijos con nosotros, llenaba mi alma de una luz que hacía desaparecer todas mis sombras.

Era la mujer de mi vida.

Y me amaba.

Y yo la amaba a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews? Según la cantidad y calidad de opiniones, veré si hago algún otro cap o ya dejo esta historia así :)


End file.
